The Baby You
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Kagura foolishly ends up eating a weird potion that reverts back to her child self! How will the Yorozuya family and the Shinsengumi officers deal with her? Once again, I suck at summary. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I thought that I would take a longer break after "A blessing or a curse", but it seemed like I couldn't stand away from OkiKagu! T.T

This is a very short fanfic, but I liked the basic idea of it, so I wanted to give it a try :D

So what do you guys think?

I hope it meets your taste since it's short (again...)

Hopefully I can add more chapters :)

Thanks for reading! Ciao~

* * *

"Patsuan!" Gintoki was lazily lying down on the sofa as he was picking on his nose. "Can you get me some strawberry milk?"

"Gin-san." Shinpachi came out with his cleaning gear. "Get off that sofa and get it yourself. You are going to get fat, you know."

"Eh, Patsuan. You know how dangerous this world is? I won't be able to survive out there." He blankly stared at Shinpachi and scratched his wavy silver head.

"That's why you should go." The plain boy rolled his eyes and continued to dust the furniture.

When Gintoki realized that his efforts were futile, he shrugged and called out to his next victim. "Kagura-chan! Can you do this Gin-san a huge favor and go buy me some strawberry milk?" He called out to her, but strangely, there was no answer.

"Seriously, Gin-san? Telling a little girl to go out in this 'dangerous world'?" Shinpachi gave Gintoki a stern glare at his stubborn laziness.

"Trust me. She's fine." Gintoki shrugged and called out her name again, only louder this time. "Kagura-chan?"

Still there was no answer.

"Just leave her alone, Gin-san. She's probably sleeping or something." Shinpachi tried to stop his silver haired friend from disturbing peace at the Yorozuya office.

"Hm. Is that so…" As if he gave up on the idea of getting strawberry milk, Gintoki turned on the TV.

Suddenly, a flash of warning sign blared on TV.

"Hello! This is Hanano Saki at Kabukicho District! There seems to be a strange outbreak here, and it seems to be causing a disturbance within the society. Although it is not effective to everyone, it is important to take note of the dangers at the moment! If a strange man hands out candies, do not take them. It seems like the candy is dosed with some sort of potion that reverts a person into a child. I repeat, please do not-"

"Ahahaha." Gintoki nervously laughed as he turned off the TV.

"Ahahaha." Shinpachi stopped cleaning and looked awkwardly at him. "What k-kind of an idiot would take candies from a stranger. Right, G-gin-san?"

"Right, Shinpachi. Right." Gintoki forced out a hysterical laugh and he slowly eyed the silent closet. "W-what kind of an idio-"

The more they thought about it, the more possible it seemed. They both leaped into the direction of the closet and held their breath.

"Kagura-chan!" They both yelled out and yanked opened the door.

Then they froze in place at what they saw.

"Mami? Papi?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mami? Papi?" A little vermillion haired girl with brilliant azure eyes stared at the shocked Yorozuya pair in confusion.

"O-oi, Shinpachi." Gintoki realized the trouble they were in. "W-where's Kagura-chan?"

"U-uh I…" Shinpachi took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes multiple times. However, his eyes were not fooling him. The girl that strangely looked a lot like Kagura, well, **was** Kagura.

"Who are you?" the little girl now looked at them in hint of fear. "Where's Mami and Papi? Where's Onii-chan?"

"Uh…" Gintoki stared at Kagura as if his soul has been sucked out- he didn't know what to do.

"Gin-san! Gin-san! T-this isn't Kagura-chan, right?" No matter how much they tried to deny it, it was impossible. It was obvious that the little girl in front of them was the female Yato they knew.

"I said-" the tiny girl jumped up from the closet and aimed for Gintoki. Before they realized what was going, Kagura grabbed hold of Gintoki's collar and shook him violently. "Where am I?! Where's my family?! Who are you?!" she began to scream from the top of lungs.

"K-kagura-chan! Calm down!" Shinpachi tried to pull off Kagura's grip, but it was impossible. Even as a young girl, her strength overpowered a normal human.

"Go away, megane!" She brushed off Shinpachi's hands around her and shook Gintoki harder.

"K-kagura-chan. Y-you didn't change at a-all did you?" Shinpachi backed away and watched her beat Gintoki senselessly.

"Ow. Ow!" Gintoki held onto Kagura's child hands and tried to throw her off of him. "Let me go, you damn brat!"

"Where's Mami and Papi!" The scream echoed throughout Kabukicho, and no one realized that the owner of the angry yell could cause so much trouble.

Violent attacks and screams were thrown around by Gintoki and Kagura, but somehow, Shinpachi got dragged into their fight. After all, this was nothing but a typical day in the Yorozuya Office.

* * *

"Oi, Toushi. Sougo." Kondou stretched his arms and let out a roaring yawn. "Do you really think that there are people **dumb** enough to eat those ridiculous candies?"

"Well, there has been five so far." Hijikata pulled out a white object and placed the cigarette butt in his mouth.

"But the warning news came on after those victims so there shouldn't be any, right, Sougo?" Kondou shifted his direction to the young Shinsengumi Officer and smiled.

"I guess not. But I really hope that Hijikata-san would take one of those candies so I can just kil-" with the usual deadpan voice, Okita made a remark about killing the Demon Vice Commander.

"Oi, oi." Hijikata was used to this by now. "Don't go killing me as you like."

"Eh? But Hijikata-san. I'm just doing what's best for you. If you turn into a baby, you won't have to deal with being the Vice-Commander." Okita simply shrugged. "It's a win-win situation, right?"

"Wrong. Not when I die, stupid!" Hijikata lightly smacked his friend and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just keep walking until we find another victim. Even though it's unlikely-"

"Help me!" a familiar voice was heard from ahead.

"Ahhh!"

"What the-" the three Shinsengumi trio became alert and placed their hands on their katana in preparation of what was headed their way.

"Help!" a silver haired man and a glasses boy was running their way.

"Hey Toushi, is that-" Kondou squinted his eyes to look closer, and his eyes weren't fooling him. The two figures were Gintoki and Shinpachi, and they seemed to be running away from something dangerous.

"Oi! Shinsengumi Officers!" Gintoki spotted them and ran towards them with painful tears in his eyes. "Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Hijikata could tell something was wrong. If the silver haired samurai was running away in **fear**, it must have been something dreadful.

"Get her away from us!" This time, it was Shinpachi who was flailing his arms around.

"Who?" Okita looked behind them but nothing was chasing after them. "Danna, there's no one-"

When Gintoki and Shinpachi finally reached them, they turned around and revealed a tiny figure clutching onto their clothes.

"Oh god." Hijikata and Kondou's eyes widened in shock.

What they saw wasn't any formidable figure. In fact, it was a little girl with bright orange hair and clear blue eyes.

"T-this is…" Kondou nervously pointed at the girl.

"Get her off!" Gintoki and Shinpachi tried to shake her off, but the girl continued to hang on.

"Eh?" Okita's indifferent face acted as if he was shocked. "There's an idiot who would eat the candies, Hijikata-san." He extended his hands and plucked her off of them.

"Sougo. Don't touch her! She's going to bite-" Kondou placed his hands in front of his face and backed away.

"Y-yeah. Drop her, Sougo." A cold sweat ran down Hijikata's forehead.

"Why?" an amused look spread across the First Division Shinsengumi Officer's face.

"Just give her back to them! Give her back!" Hijikata and Kondou tried to convice Okita that she wasn't safe to handle.

"Eh? If you say so…" he placed the girl back down onto the floor.

"Y-yorozuya. D-did she…" Kondou still had his distance and examined the little Kagura.

"Y-yeah. Who knew…" Gintoki nervously laughed. "But anyway!" he clung onto Kondou. "Please take her!"

"No." Hijikata flatly rejected Gintoki's plea.

"B-but you guys need to take in the victims, right?" Shinpachi could feel his body in pain. He did not want to get hit by a tiny girl ever again.

"Tsk!" Hijikata furiously scratched the back of his head. He was hoping that they wouldn't know.

"Come on, guys! You need her! Take her!"

"No!"

"Don't strand away from your duties, you tax robber."

"Why you-"

The four figures continued to bicker with each other, when suddenly, a girl's voice was heard.

"Onii-chan?" while the argument was going on between the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi duo, little Kagura took the chance to approach Okita.

"No, I'm not your Onii-chan, China." Okita glared at her with his crimson eyes, hoping that it would scare her off.

"Onii-chan!" she happily screamed again.

"No. I'm not your dam-" the quarrel between the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi quieted down and they watched what was happening.

"See, Souichirou-kun? She likes you." Gintoki took this chance.

"It's Sougo." Okita glanced at Gintoki.

"Whatever." The silver haired man simply brushed him off and continued on. "She definitely likes you. Take her. **Take** her!"

"Hey, you bastard. Don't take this moment to dump this little girl on us! I bet you trained her-" Hijikata shivered at the thought of having a violent, gluttonous, and foul little girl at his headquarter. He did **not **like that idea at all.

"Shush, Oogushi-kun. The little girl chose him so-" Gintoki took

"I really insist! It seems like it's the best for us!" Shinpachi urged on.

Suddenly, as if they saw an escape route, Shinpachi and Gintoki furiously ran off in the other direction.

"Hey, don't you dare run away!" Hijikata angrily yelled after them, but it was futile. Of course, they wouldn't come back for this dangerous girl.

"Seems like you're stuck with us, China." Okita shrugged and stared at the dazed little girl.

Without any mutual agreement, little Kagura was left in Shinsengumi's care.

* * *

Hello!

Another chapter update!

Yayyyy

One thing though.

I have no idea what I just wrote. I basically wrote what I think would happen in a situation like this...but ha.

I hope you guys enjoy somewhat :)

Thanks for reading!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guyss.

It's been like a month since I posted anything fanfic related, and I must say that I'm so sorrry.

I had this terrible writer's block, and whenever I wrote anything, it felt so shitty so I had to rewrite my work like bunch of times T^T

Ahh. Sorry again!

Well, here's The Baby You Chapter 3! I don't really know if it will be to anyone's liking, but I like where this is going.

I decided that it's not really going to be OkiKagu fanfic, but more of build on their relationship. You can argue with me that it's the same thing, but I will leave the ending to your imaginations ;D

I mean, I'm not going to write an ending where they are together. Just building the relationship!

Also, when I say understanding, I'm just saying how Okita and Kagura are both strong characters on the outside, but they both have some sad past and insecurities regarding their family. So I guess I will build on that (hence the reason why Okita feels the way he does in this chapter).

Haha. I don't know what I'm saying so I will leave you guys to read and review or whatever :D

Thanks to whoever reads this old fanfic!

Ciao~

* * *

"Man! I can't believe China-san turned into a baby too!" Kondou scratched his head in frustration. After all, it wasn't just any girl that was left in their care.

"Kondou-san." Hijikata puffed out a trace of smoke. "Even though she is from the Yato clan, she's still a kid. I don't see what's there to worry about."

"R-right? Right?" Kondou let out an awkward laugh. "O-of course! She's still a little girl! A-and we're m-men, r-right? No need to be scared of a girl!"

Okita listened to Hijikata assuring Kondou that everything will be alright. I really wonder… The Shinsengumi officer glanced at the small girl clutching onto his sleeves. She was quietly walking next to him, but he knew better. Even with her innocent childish face, the girl was always up to something.

"Oi, China." Okita peered at the girl. "You're just acting, right? You know what's going on, right?"

Kagura stared up at the sandy haired man and blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about, onii-chan?"

"I told you. I'm not your onii-"

"Well, you guys get along rather well." Hijikata continued to have an expressionless face as he examined the two of them.

"Yeah! Seeing them getting along so well makes it seem like China-san is cut-" Kondou smiled and stared at Kagura with sparkling and hopeful eyes, but his positivity was turned down with an evil glare.

"Shut up, Gorilla! Don't talk to me or you will contaminate the air with your germs!" The little vermillion haired girl stuck out her tongue and looked away.

"She seems to still have her foul mouth." The Demon Vice-Commander couldn't help but laugh at the harsh language flowing out of her mouth.

"T-toushi!" Kondou let out a quick yelp and distanced himself for her. "T-the little girl is so mean to me!" He continued to whine at his friend, but unfortunately, Hijikata was too embarrassed to show any sympathy towards the man. After all, he just got bullied by a tiny girl.

"Now, now." Without any choice, Hijikata awkwardly scratched his head and turned to Kagura for a 'lecture'. "Little girls shouldn't say mean things, you know. It's such a bad way to grow u-"

"Go away, Mayora. I can smell mayonnaise from here, and I feel like barfing already." The blue eyes stared at the Vice Commander with icy cold look.

"Why you-" Hijikata could feel his blood boiling with anger as he stepped closer to Kagura. He did not like the way Kagura talked to him even though this wasn't the first time she acted this way.

"Hijikata-san." Finally, Okita stopped observing their quarrel and stepped in between all of them. "Hijikata-san." He said again. "Are you seriously going to attack a tiny girl? Our image is already bad enough and if someone sees us using violence against her, wouldn't it get really bad?"

Hijikata stopped moving for a second as if he was giving a thought. No matter how much he wanted to do something about Kagura, he knew he couldn't.

"Che." Hijikata turned around and continue to walk away with the Shinsengumi Commander. "Whatever, Sougo. She's in your care." The two grown man disappeared within the crowd.

"Gosh, China." Okita crouched down to her eye level and frowned. "You still get me in shit load of trouble, you know that?" His crimson eyes narrowed into a thin line as he scrutinized her reaction. Maybe she's just pretending. After all, she called Kondou-san 'gorilla' and Hijikata-san' Mayora'.

However, her pure azure eyes blankly stared at him.

"Onii-chan!" Kagura widely opened her arms and wrapped it around his neck.

"H-hey! Hey!" Okita was taken back at her action, and he didn't know what to do. His mind was conflicted with two sides. One of the sides wanted him to shake her off and just walk away. The other half, for some reason, wanted him to just stay this way. Kagura continued to hang onto his neck, and he could feel her small heartbeat resonating throughout her body.

It's been a while since he felt someone else's life in his grasp.

It wasn't only her warm embrace that melted his frozen heart, but her sweet words as she chirped the words "Onii-chan" towards him. He could feel the respect and joy from the tone of her voice, and it was as if he was seeing someone else within her.

Himself.

* * *

Okita Sougo was lazily lying down in his room. His crimson eyes were observing a small figure in the corner, making sure that she doesn't create any chaos.

"Onii-chan. Onii-chan. Let's play!" Kagura jumped towards him within a blink of an eye.

"China. We just played rock-paper-scissors for three hours. I'm so tired." Okita pushed himself up and scratched his head. Why the hell did I take pity on this illegal immigrant? Truth to be told, he had no idea how this had happened. He remembered Kagura hugging him and giving him this weird tingly feeling. Pity? Nostalgia? Okita wasn't sure what that feeling was, but next thing he knew, he brought her to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Damn it. He continued to curse himself as Kagura jumped around him.

"But Onii-chan! I want to play with you! I want to spend time with you!" Kagura lightly tugged on his arms and happily smiled.

"China." Okita firmly grasped her tiny hands and pulled her down to make her sit. "Calm down." He placed his large hands on her head.

"But Onii-chan…" Kagura blue eyes pleaded.

"China. No." Okita shook his head. He knew that if he played another game with her, she would want to keep playing until she passed out. Who knew how long it would even take?

"Fine." Kagura pouted a little and lay on the floor.

Okita eyed her to make sure that she had given up and let out an exhausted sigh. Thank God. Thank God that she is willing to sleep.

"Onii-chan?" Kagura called out.

"What?"

"Tell me a bedtime story?" Her blue eyes shone with hope as Okita red eyes peered down at her. "Onii-chan always used to tell me a story."

"China. You know that I'm not your Onii-chan, right? You actually know who I am, right?"

Silence enveloped the room, and after a while, Kagura finally spoke. "I really don't know who you are. Although I guess we know each other." Kagura simply shrugged and continued on. "But even though I don't know you, you feel like my brother."

"I feel like your brother?"

For a moment, Okita saw a glimpse of sadness within her eyes. "Y-yeah." The little girl smiled and acted as if she was fine. "Just like him." Without saying any more, Kagura closed her eyes.

The Shinsengumi First Division Captain could tell that even a strong willed girl like Kagura had some painful past she had to endure. He understood that even if she walked around in confidence with her monstrous strength, she was weak and fragile in the inside.

For once, Okita Sougo felt deep connection with the one girl he vowed to stay away from.


End file.
